Operation PROJECT
by Cindy'sboy93
Summary: The gang has to pass a project to show their adults but what exactly will this project do to them mentally?
1. Chapter 1

Numbah 1 cleard his throat loudly as the four other operatives were arguing amongst themselves.

Nigel(Yelling) Quiet down you fools, I have something to say.

Wally was first to shut his mouth as Nigel saw the rest do the same.

Nigel: Thank you, now to prove we're teenagers we have been given a project to pass.

Wally: Waht kind of project?

Nigel(Walking over to a covered cage) I have had Rachel or Numbah 362 to come and excplain everything.

Wally: Ohhhhhhh crud I hate Numbah 362.

Nigel: Don't say that to loud numbah 4, you might anger her.

Rachel: Too late Nigel, and Wally I'd like to see you after this meeting.

Wally(Getting nervous) Crud I'm being decomissioned I just know it.

Rachel: As you all know, there is a project they do in high school with babie's, to make teens act like parents.

Wally: Sounds like a bunch of crud to me.

Rachel: For somebody in the threat of being decomissioned you sure talk a big game Numbah 4.

Wally(Smiling guiltily) I was kidding, please go on.

Rachel(Pointing to the covered cage) Under this cover is our own batch of pretend babies, we will care for them, love them, and keep them alive.

Wally: For how long?

Rachel: Till the end of school, that's in three months, so you do the math Numbah 4.

Wally: What are they?

Rachel(Pulling the balnket off) Glad you asked Wally, taduhhhhhhh say hello to your children.

In the cage were three cute, cuddly, puppies sniffing, barking, whining, and panting.

Kuki: Awwwwwwwwwww aren't the little fella's the cutest things you've ever seen?

Rachel: At the end of the project it is your choice whether you want to keep the puppy or not.

Wally: I already know my answer is a big N-O

Rachel: Numbah 4 you really need to get on my good side at this point.

Wally: Forget it your cruddy puppies are not going to be anywhere near me.

Rachel stared hard at Wally as the other agents got a good distance away.

Rachel(Getting angry) Listen here bub, I am supreme leader of the kids Next Door, and what are you.

Wally gulped and stared into Rachel's firery eyes.

Rachel(Yelling and poking him) I- said- what- are- you?

Wally: I'm a numbah.

Rachel: That's right so whatever I say goes, and I say we're doing this project get me?

Wally(Gulping and smiling innocently) Y-y-y-y-yea I get you.

Rachel: Good now if everybody can sit back in their places we'll get this meeting underway.

Kuki(Whispering at Wally) Boy are you in some trouble.

Nigel: Shhh you know how she feels about people talking over her Numbah 3.

Rachel: Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class Nigel Uno?

Nigel: Not really, I'll shut my yap.

Rachel: That's a good idea, now this is a boy girl project and seeing there are five of you I will join in as the sixth to make things even.

Wally: Can't it be boy boy?

Rachel shot Wally another look as he looked away hoping to avoid her gaze.

Rachel(Clenching her teeth) There- are- blue- books- in- front- of- the- cage- you- will- need- one- to- write- in.

Wally: Blue's my favorite color.

Rachel: Now the teams are as follows, Abby and Hoagie.

Abby and Hoagie slapped each other five.

Rachel: Nigel and myself.

Nigel blushed a little when she said this.

Rachel: And that leaves Kuki with Wally.

Kuki(Jumping up) Ohh goody goody gumdrops, let's go get our child Wally.

Wally(Grumbling) Ohh what fun we'll have.

Rachel handed a puppy to Hoagie and Abby, then to Kuki and Wally as Kuki cuddled with it and Wally looked like he wanted to die.

Kuki: Awwwwwww you are the cutest thing, aren't you the cutest, yes you are yes you are cute.

Rachel: All right now you have to make a schedule of who get's the puppy on what days, I want that schedule brought to me by the end of the day today.

Wally: Today meaning well today?

Rachel: No today meaning tomorrow, yes today meaning today.

Wally and Kuki's puppy barked at Wally as he looked down at it.

Kuki: Isn't he cute Wally?

Wally: As a button, now can we please just leave the cruddy thing alone?

Kuki(Looking hurt) Wally is that how your going to talk to your real kids?

Wally: Maybe.

Rachel(Beckoning for Nigel) Come here Numbah one.

Nigel walked up to Rachel as their puppy had a black spot on his back and was covered in white fur.

Rachel: I was thinking my parents are away on vacation for the week, so let's start from there and we can go to your house when they get back.

Nigel: All right sounds like a plan, so what do we call this little miracle?

Rachel: Hmmmmmmmmmmm how about Salt and Pepper since he's black and white.

The dog looked up at that name and Rachel smiled.

Rachel: Do you like that name little guy?

Salt and Pepper barked happily as Nigel laughed.

Nigel: Salt and Pepper it is.

Salt and Pepper licked Nigel and Rachel in the face as they laughed.

Kuki(Screaming) Who would make you father Wallabee Beatles, your horrible to this defenseless puppy.

Wally(Rubbing his arm) The cruddy thing bit me.

Kuki(Heated) I am taking Angel to my house for the weekend, you can have him on Monday and Tuesday, and so on and so forth.

Wally: Sounds cruddy fine to me, I'll return him cruddy toothless.

Kuki(Slapping him) You will not harm a hair on his cruddy head or I'll harm the cruddy rest of you.

Wally: Stop saying cruddy, that's my cruddy saying.

Kuki(Screaming) Cruddy, cruddy, cruddy, cruddy, cruddy.

Hoagie(Staring at the puppy) What do we do with it?

Abby: I don't know, I guess we just treat it like a baby.

Rachel(Petting Salt and Pepper) I will also need the name of the puppy your caring for.

Kuki: Ours is Angel.

Abby: Ours is Blacky.

Rachel: All right then use this time to finalize your schedules.

After the schedules were done we saw that Kuki had little faith in Wally's parenting abilities.

Kuki: Rache did you have to give me the worst baby person in the world?

Rachel: You can work with him, mold him into the perfect daddy.

Kuki: Are you kidding, Mother Theresa couldn't mold his black heart.

Rachel: Just work with him, he'll come around eventually.

What happens when Rachel and Nigel get back to Rachel's house read part 2 Cinfession time and reply to part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the agents were gone Rachel grabbed a leash and handed it to Nigel.

Rachel: Just hold on to him for a second, I need both of my hands to get down from the ladder.

Nigel(Holding the leash) No problem.

Rachel took the ladder rungs one at a time her hands gripping the sides of the ladder.

Nigel(Petting Salt and Pepper) Don't worry, I'm not going to let her return you to the pound.

Once Rachel was down she grabbed Salt and Peppers leash and they walked in the rain back to Rachel's house.

Rachel(Handing Nigel the leash) Just hold him for a second I have to get the tub ready, he's filthy and drenched.

Nigel: All right but I'm not sure how long I can hold him back.

Sensing that he had to stay on the porch Salt and Pepper laid down on all fours and let the rain hit him.

Nigel: I hate the rain too, it always seems to get you drenched from head to toe.

Salt and Pepper barked at Nigel like he understood him and Rachel ran back down the stairs and picked Salt and Pepper up by lifting him onto her arms.

Rachel: If I get a speck of mud in this house my parents would bug like there was no tomorrow.

Nigel(Taking his shoes and socks off) my clothes aren't muddy, just drenched.

Rachel: Throw them on the floor in the basement, I'll dry them while I was mine because his B-A-T-H may not go too well.

Nigel did as he was told and went back upstairs as Rachel called it Salt and Pepper kept shaking himself off as Rachel kept putting soap on him.

Rachel: Sweetie we need to wash you, your the filthiest thing I ever met.

Salt and Pepper growled as he laid down in the tub to let Rachel scrub his back.

Nigel: Good boy, after this we'll show you around the house.

Rachel: Nigel I appreciate you doing this project with me, I mean the other operatives have grown to hate me over the years.

Nigel(Sarcastic) Your kidding me, I never noticed that.

Rachel pursed her lips and stared at Nigel.

Nigel: it's because you picked up Numbah 82's attitude Rache, I mean Fanny's not really liked by the others is she?

Rachel(Putting doggy shampoo in Salt and Pepper's fur) Hoagie does, in fact their dating.

Nigel: When she finds out that Abby and him are spending a lot of time together, she's going to bug out.

Rachel: Well she's going to have to deal with it, I mean she's not a part of your sector is she?

Nigel: No but you just reccently became one.

Rachel: If I didn't join in on this project the couples would have been two couples and one loner.

Nigel: Good point.

Rachel(Smiling at Salt and Pepper) We're done now stand still while I get you a towel and blowdry that fur of yours.

Salt and Pepper's claws clicked in the tub as he paced waiting for Rachel to get him a towel.

Nigel: So why did you pick me?

Rachel: Honestly I want to pass this project, and you heard Kuki Wally's a deadbeat dad, and Hoagies just not smart enough to care for a baby.

Nigel: I'm glad to see where I stand in your project plans.

Rachel(Throwing the towel over Salt and Pepper) This could also give us a chance to get to know each other better.

Nigel: We talk, I mean I'm always there when you need a shoulder to cry on.

Rachel: Just forget I mentioned it.

Nigel's POV: Man you are so dumb, she's coming on to you in her own way.

Rachel: All right Salt and Pepper your going to hear a lot of loud noise but don't worry, it's going to dry my little puppy.

Nigel's POV: She wants to get to know the real Nigel Uno, the Nigel Uno you hide from the other agents.

Nigel: Rachel are you and Matt having problems?

Rachel(Turning the blowdryer on) Sorry Nigel I can't hear you.

After Salt and Pepper was dry Rachel looked at Nigel.

Rachel: What were you saying?

Nigel: Are you and Matt having problems?, is that why your freaked out by my agents?

Rachel: I'm not freaked out by them Nigel, but they have to learn to be adult sometime.

Nigel: So about you and Matt?

Rachel(Glumly) Besides rumors flying that he's cheating on me, we're fine and dandy.

Nigel: What rumors?

Rachel: The ones they say in the treehouse, or in school, they say that Mushi Sanaban is seeing him behind my back.

A knock was on the door as Salt and Peppers ears perked up and he ran to the door barking.

Rachel: I'll be right there.

Nigel: Because my offer's always on the table when you need it Rache, I'm more than just a shoulder to cry on.

Rachel: I know that, your also a great friend.

When Rachel opened the door she found her boyfriend Matt Shepard waiting.

Matt: Hey baby, so are you alone?

Rachel: No I'm here with Nigel, I hope you don't mind.

Matt: Actually I do, Nigel threatens me.

Rachel: Threatens you how?

Matt: I don't know, I just think he's more than a friend to you.

Nigel(Walking up) Ohh hey Matt how's it going?

Matt(Shocked) Where are your clothes?

Rachel(Pointing to the basement) Drying, I mean that's not dry stuff coming from the sky is it?

Matt: Why didn't you make him wear wet clothes?

Rachel: And give him pneumonia I think not.

Matt: So you'd rather have a half naked teen in your house?

Rachel: Yea I guess I would, I trust Nigel not to do anything.

Matt: Well I don't, go get his clothes right now.

Rachel: Excuse you but you don't own me, you don't have mom and dad written across your forehead.

Matt(Walking up to her dangerously) Rachel I thought we learned our lesson about not talking back to me.

Mushi walked up with her sweater and bra off as Matt advanced her.

Mushi: I thought we were going to Make Out Creek.

Matt(Anger rising) Just go wait in the car Moosh, I'll be there in a second.

Mushi: Tsh fine just to let you know I'm not a cheap date.

Matt(Screaming) Just go to the damn car.

Mushi ran off as Matt cornered Rachel against a wall and smiled.

Matt(Pinning her arms to the wall) I'll say again go get his clothes and tell him to leave.

Rachel(Her pride rising) And I'll say again you don't own me, you don't have mom and dad written across your forehead.

Matt was about to punch Rachel until she ran under his arm and he ran after her.

Nigel(Standing in front of Rachel) You've got your uncheap date waiting for you, and now you can't deny it.

Rachel: So how long has it been going on?

Matt: Since you and me, see I need two girls all the time, I need another girl by my side to stick with me when girls like you come along.

Rachel(Smiling) I can't wait to hear this one, but girl's like me?

Matt: Yea the kind of girls who invite their friends in the house and offer to dry their clothes.

Rachel: Ohh you must mean the chivalrous, sensetive, cute, funny girls, the kind of girls guys spend their whole life looking for.

Matt: No I mean the stupid girls, the girls who won't believe rumors, and will stay up till 12:00 waiting for a call.

Rachel(Shoving Matt out) The clock's ticking Matt, and your uncheap whore's waiting for you.

Rachel slammed the door in his face and locked the door as Salt and Pepper and Nigel looked at her as she ran to the living room bawling.

Nigel(Walking up to her) Rache you don't need him, people like that in your life, what you need-

Rachel(Sniffling) What I need is Haggen Daaz, a pizza with everything, and Diet Coke.

Nigel(Picking up the phone) I'm on it.

Rachel sniffled some more as Salt and Pepper licked her face hoping to make her happy.

Rachel(Hugging him) I guess this is what it's like to have a kid, somebody who'll do anything in the world to make their parents happy.

Salt and Pepper nuzzled Rachel with his head as she giggled and he laid his head on her lap whining at her.

Rachel(Petting his head) All right, all right I'm better now.

Nigel: The pizza's on the way, the ice creams in the kitchen and the soda's coming with the pizza.

Rachel: Thanks Nigel, do you think we could talk?

Salt and Pepper perked his ears up and jumped from Rachel's lap and curled up on the rug, allowing Rachel to stand up.

Nigel: What's up Rache?

Rachel(Leading Nigel to the kitchen) I really need that ice cream before we talk.

Nigel: All right Ice cream it is.

Rachel saw two bowls waiting as she motioned for Nigel to sit next to her.

Nigel(Pulling up a char) So what's up?

Rachel(Scarfing down the ice cream) There's another reason I chose you for the project.

Nigel: Really?

Rachel(Nodding) yea see I want you and me to start dating, I mean your the only boy who understands me.

Nigel: Well we've been friends since pre K, I understand how you would want me to date-

Rachel placed her hand over Nigel's mouth and then leaned in as Nigel did the same and they kissed which to Rachel felt like magic.

Nigel(Slowly coming out of the kiss) That was unexpected.

Rachel(Laughing) Yea, so whta do you say to dinner tonight, and then tomorrow we can go to the school dance together?

Nigel: Sure Rache, and the truth is I feel the same way about you.

Rachel: I figured when you asked about Matt and I, You never ask about my boyfiends Nigel I usually just dump them onto your lap.

Nigel: Yea I guess I should have waited for you to tell me you two were having problems.

Rachel: I just hope you can handle dating a Fanny clone.

Nigel(Laughing) I'm sure I can.

Rachel(Hugging him) Good because I'm getting tired of boys leaving me.

Nigel(Sitting on her lap) I'll never leave you Rache.

Rachel: I've heard that one before.

Nigel: But I mean it.

Rachel(Kissing him) So you'll spend the night?

Nigel: If you want me to.

What happens the next day read part 3 Kuki and Wally's First Strike and reply to part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile we see Kuki and Wally at the mall barely speaking to each other.

Kuki(Looking down at Angel) Daddy's a meany, yes he is, I know he is sweetheart.

Wally: That cruddy dog isn't even a real kid, how can I treat it like one?

Angel whined and looked up at Waly as Kuki looked down at her.

Kuki: Give it up Angel, he'll never love you.

Wally: I already hate my partner.

Kuki(Looking at him) It's not my fault you and Angel aren't hitting it off.

Wally: I refuse to act sooooo cute that it's sickening to a dog.

Kuki: I'm sure Angel feels the same way about you.

Wally(Huffily) Stop reffering to her as angel, if anything she's a stupid little hairball.

Angel bit Wally's ankle and looked up at Kuki innocently.

Kuki: Awwwwww aren't you cute?

Wally: I hate this cruddy pup, it's going to be the death of me, and I hope she's had her rabie shots.

Kuki: I hope she hasn't, I hope you catch rabies and I have to do the project alone.

Wally stuck his tongue out at her as Angel bit his ankle again.

Kuki(Petting her) Good girl, daddy has to learn to be nicer doesn't he?

Wally kicked Angel as she growled and gnashed her teeth at him.

Kuki: Wallabee Beatles apologize to our daughter right now.

Wally: No flipping way, she deserved that, she's been on my case all day.

Kuki: Only because you hate her for no reason whatsoever.

Wally: Why did we come to the mall again?

Kuki: Because I need a new bathing suit, and there's this cute little pet store that sells doggie clothes.

Wally: Looking at Angel) Good luck freak of nature.

Kuki: See this is why she bites you, she does have a name you know.

Angel whimpered and stared at Kuki.

Kuki(Stopping at a swim suit store and shoving the leash in Wally's hands) Here take some responsibility for once in your life.

Wally: What am I supposed to do?

Kuki: Just hold the leash for five minutes, I should be done by then and then we can go get my baby some clothes.

Wally(Laughing) Boy do I feel bad for you.

Kuki(Kissing Angel) Don't tease her Wally, she has jaws of steel.

Wally(Rubbing his ankles) Don't I know it?

Once Kuki went into the shop Angel ran up and stared into the window barking and wagging her tail back and forth.

Wally: I hope she hurries up, I'm getting tired of you already killer pup.

Angel ran off as Wally ran after her, but being a puppy she had a good speed over Wally and went to hide as Wally saw his luck turn bad.

Wally(Nervously) Ohhhhhhhhhhh crud now what?

Wally heard barking coming from the second floor as he took the escalator and Angel ran off agin happily, thinking it was a game.

Wally(Huffing and puffing) Come here to daddy cruddy pup, or mommy's going to tear my hind.

Kuki(Walking out of the swimsuit store) And where has my Angel gotten to.

Wally(Chasing Angel into the parking lot) Get back here you stupid dog, mommy's going to kill me if I lose you.

Angel ran off and hopped in Kuki's car and pushed the automated locks like she was teasing Wally.

Wally(Angrily yanking the door) Unlock this door spawn of Satan.

Angel panted happily, her tail going a mile a minute as Wally tried every door on the SUV.

Wally(Knocking on the window) Unlock this door right now.

Kuki(Running into the parking lot) Wally where is Angel and why are you yelling at my car?

Wally(Angrily) Open these doors right now stupid dog.

Kuki(Sighing angrily) I swear whoever makes you a father is going to regret it.

Angel barked happily at Kuki as she unlocked the doors and grabbed Angel's leash as Angel panted happily at Wally.

Kuki: Let's go get you some clothes, then mommy can write in her blue book on how bad of a parent daddy is.

Angel barked in resposne as Kuki shot an angry look at Wally.

Wally: This sin't my fault, she ran off once you went into the stupid swimsuit store.

Kuki: That's why you have to keep a firm grip on the leash, but you never heard of a firm grip, the only thing you care about is a grade.

Wally; I thought that's what this was about.

Kuki: It's about being a parent, not about a stupid letter grade.

Wally: It's stupid to you A+ carrier, It's a given to me because I can't repeat Freshman year with Rachel, the angry, angent eater on my tail.

Kuki(Rounding on him) If the grade is so important then why do you slack off.

Wally: I don't slack off, I just think the tough love approach could work.

Kuki: Show a little love Wally, Angel just might surprise you.

Wally: I'll never show love to a flea bitten dog.

When they got to the pet store Wally saw a bunch of bulked up boys waiting for him as Kuki walked up to him.

Kuki: Coming?

Wally: I'll meet you inside, I have business to settle out here first.

Kuki(Shrugging) Whatev I'll be in here when you need me.

Wally walked up to the boys as they laughed at him.

Boy #1(Walking like Kuki) Ohhhhhhhh I'll be in here if you need me.

Boy #2: Do you have our homework yet?

Wally(Shoving four pieces of paper their way) Book reports on Lord Of the Flies anyone?

The four boys took the papers and Wally knew it was too good to be true when boy #1 looked up angrily.

Boy #1: There's nothing written here Beatles.

Boy #2(Pounding his fists) We warned you not to mess with us.

Boy #3: Now prepare to meet your makers.

Boy #4: And as for our reports, your dead meat.

Angel happened to look out the window and saw Wally was in trouble, as she took off at a run her teeth baring at the boys.

Kuki(Picking Wally up) Wally are you ok?

Wally(Smiling) Look at the pretty stars.

Kuki: Darn I think he needs a doctor.

Boy #1: And so will you if you don't butt out.

Kuki(Smiling and patting Angel) I think not.

Boy #1(Laughing) What are you going to do?, play tea party with us?

Kuki(Letting go of the leash) Sick em girl.

Angel ran at the boys biting them until they stood up and ran off.

Wally(Smiling) Ohhhhhhh pretty colors.

Kuki: Nice job Angel, now let's go help your daddy.

Angel: Woof, woof, woof, woof.

Kuki carried Wally back to her house and laid him down as she laid down next to him and Angel laid down in front of Kuki's feet.

What happens when Wally wakes up read part 4 What did we do? and reply to part 3


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Wally slowly turned over and had no idea where he was, and who's house he was in.

Wally(Moaning) Ohhh my head, what happened.

Kuki(Pushing a tray up to him) Breakfast on Wally, then we can talk about what happened last night.

Angel trotted up to Wally barking happily at him. as if telling him she saved his butt, which she did.

Wally: Waht does our daughter want?

Kuki(Throwing Angel a piece of toast) She's trying to tell you how brave she was last night.

Wally: What do you mean brave, and why is she wearing a rain slicker?

Kuki(Kissing Angel) I didn't want her fur to get drenched last night, I mean it was raining after all.

Wally: I guess she is brave to wear a yellow rain slicker indoors.

Kuki(Pointing to the plate) Eat up, I didn't slave over a hot stove for you to have an ice cold breakfast.

Wall(Poking at scrambled eggs) Can't we just talk about what happened last-

Wally didn't finish because he looked down and saw himself completely naked.

Wally(Nervous) Uhhhhhhhh Kooks where's my hoody, pants, T shirt, shoes, socks, and underwear?

Kuki(Mumbling) In the washing machine.

Wally: I didn't catch that, where are my clothes and shoes?

Kuki: Well Wally their washing in my washing machine, while your shoes rest on my porch.

Wally(Apalled) You- saw- me- naked- I- mean- all- of- me?

Kuki: Is there any other you, why didn't you tell me you had a tatoo of an S on your chest?

Wally: Are my clothes almost done?

Kuki: Sheesh you'd think you never wanted me to see you naked.

Wally: Now your getting the idea, go get my clothes.

Kuki: They aren't dry yet, now hold what little horses you have left and let them be nice and warm for you.

Wally: The tat is a secret from every girl I date, that's not to say we're dating, but if you go around telling people we are I'd deny it.

Kuki(Calm) Don't worry I won't tell them we're dating.

Wally(Sighing relief) Good you had me scared for a second there.

Kuki: You brought it up not me, Superman as they call you I'm guessing.

Wally(Pulling the covers close to his chest) yea and what if they do?

Kuki(Pointing to his plate) A little less talk and a lot more eating, your a growing boy you know?

Wally gulped down his eggs and bacon as Angel hopped onto the bed licking his face.

Wally: Arghhhhhh your slobbering all over me.

Kuki(Pushing Angel off of him) It wouldn't kill ya to show a little bit of affection Wally.

Wally(Rubbing slobber off his face) And she can do with a bit less.

Kuki: Wally why are you so thoughtless?

Wally: I'm not thoughtless, I just wish that cruddy dog would just stop licking me and looking up at me with her stupid puppy dog eyes.

Kuki: They are not stupid, Their cute and I think you could do with some cuteness in your life.

Angel jumped back onto the bed and laid down next to Wally whining weakly.

Wally(Petting her) Come now you aren't all bad, I mean look at it this way, your a girl and you lack the arguing and nagging gene.

Kuki: Heyyyyyyy I don't argue, or nag I just like to get my point across.

Angel nuzzled her head against Wally's cheek, as he laughed due to the fact of her whiskers against his face.

Wally(Laughing) All right all right I give you win, your the cutest dog ever.

Angel licked Wally's hand and closed her eyes with her head in his lap and snored softly.

Kuki: See she can be reasonable, now let me check on your clothes.

Wally laid back on Kuki's pillow as she rushed back upstairs with a basket of Wally's clothes.

Kuki(Throwing his clothes to him) Now put these on, and it's off you go, your parents are probably worried sick about you.

Waly(Grumbling) I doubt it.

Kuki(Walking up to him shocked) That's it isn't it, you feel left out because of Joey around.

Wally(Throwing his clothes on) So what if I do, it's not like they notice or anything.

Kuki: This is where your anger for caring about Angel comes from Wally, your neglected and you want her to feel the same.

Wally(Shuddering about to cry) S-S-S-S-S-So what if I do, not that she needs it I mean she's just a dog.

Kuki(Walking up to him) Wally I think you need someone to love you, somebody who can be there to say I care for you.

Wally: And who the hell's going to do that?

Kuki: Somebody in this room.

Wally(Looking at Angel) All right but I'm not taking her out to eat anywhere.

Kuki: Nope try again.

Wally(Looking down at himself) Is this psychological?

Kuki: Guess again.

Wally: But the only other person in this room is you.

Kuki(Hugging him) What's so bad about that, I mean I know how you feel because I have Mushi to deal with.

Wally(Tearfully) I just don't want to be alone anymore.

Kuki(Leading him to her bed) Look Wally, we're junior high seniors, we graduate to high school next year, and I for one would like to know your in my heart.

Wally(Crying harder) I just need somebody to be there for me when I need them.

Kuki leaned in and kissed Wally as Before It's Too Late by the Goo Goo Dolls was being sung by Mushi.

Mushi(Singing) **I wander through fiction**

**To look for the truth**

**Buried beneath all the lies**

**And I stood in the distance**

**To feel who you are**

**Hiding myself in your eyes**

Angel howled along to Mushi's singing as Kuki and Wally slowly pulled apart and he looked into her eyes.

Kuki: You want somebody to be there for the long haul, I'll be there, through the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Wally(Kissing her) I love you Kuki Sanaban.

Kuki: I think we established that Wallykins.

Mushi** And hold on **

**Before it's too late**

**Until we leave leave this behind**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

Kuki: Does this mean you'll go to the last dance of the year with me?

Wally: Of course that's waht it means, I mean if it's ok with you.

Kuki(Hugging him) Of course it's ok with me.

Wally: So do you want to get a burger or something?, we can bring Angel with us.

Mushi** And the risk that might break you**

**Is the one that would save**

**A life you don't live **

**Is still lost**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**Hold back your fear you see**

**Nothing is real til it's gone**

Kuki(Grabbiing Angel's leash) I say we do it, as long as we make a pit stop at your house, just to let your parents know your alive.

Wally: It's a deal, come on Angel wanna go on a date?

Angel jumped up as Kuki removed the rain slicker and gave her a dress she made herself with some slippers.

Kuki: Now your beutious, let's hit the burger joints.

Angel barked in agreement as Mushi sang the chorus

Mushi **And hold on **

**Before it's too late**

**Until we leave leave this behind**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

Kuki: I love this song Mushi's singing, It could be our song.

Wally: it's off the Transformers soundtrack, and the movie really wasn't half bad.

Kuki: Let's go see it together after lucnch.

Wally: They don't allow dogs in a movie theater.

Kuki: We hire a babysitter.

Mushi: I'll do it for no charge, she seems like a sweetie.

Kuki: All right I owe you big Moosh.

Mushi** So live like you mean it**

**Love till you feel it**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

**So stand on the edge with me**

**Hold back your fear and see**

**Nothing is real til it's gone**

Kuki: The song kind of get's stuck in your head.

Wally: Yea but it rocks, so it really doesn't matter.

Kuki(Kissing him) I guess your right.

Wally: So would you consider this our first date?

Kuki(Smiling) of course what would you call it?

Wally leaned in and kissed her as Rachel and Nigel walked up and smiled as they entered Kuki's room.

Mushi **And hold on **

**Before it's too late**

**Until we leave leave this behind**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

Rachel: Looks like they found something to do besides fight.

Nigel: Yea and Wally really needs this, his parents pay no attention to him.

Rachel(Shocked) Your kidding.

Nigel(Shaking his head) Nope, see Wally opts to sleep in the treehouse every night because Joey his little brother get's more attention then he does.

Rachel: That must be where his anger towards me comes from.

Nigel: Maybe, I mean it's worth a shot.

Mushi **And hold on **

**Before it's too late**

**Until we leave leave this behind**

**Don't fall just be who you are**

**It's all that we need in our lives**

Rachel: I'll arrange a meeting with him later on this week.

Nigel: That would be a good idea I think

Kuki and Wally slowly broke apart as Rachel and Nigel smiled at them.

Rachel: Wally I had no idea you were such a long kisser.

Wally: Yea well there's a lot of things you don't know about me.

Kuki: Yea like he has a tatoo on his chest, it's a red S like Superman's

Mushi **It's all that we need in our lives **

**It's all that I need in my life**

Kuki: So shall we go?

Wally: Yes we shall

Rachel: Where are you two off yo, and who's watching you kid.

Kuki(Pointing at Mushi) We're going out to lunch, then to see Transformers seeing I have that song stuck in my head now.

Rachel: I wish we could join you, but we don't have a babysitter.

Mushi(Grabbing Salt and Pepper's leash) Consider these babies sat, you guys go have fun.

Rachel: All right thanks Mushi.

Mushi: No need to thank me Rache, these puppies are my thanks.

Wally: All right let's go, I'm starved.

Kuki: We just have to make a quick pit stop at Wally's house.

Rachel: That's fine with me.

What happens when we meet Wally's parents read part 5 Ignoring The Cries and reply to part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Wally ran up his proch as his friends followed him and he opened the screen door to find Joey watching TV.

Wally: Where's mom and dad?

Joey(Pointing to the kitchen) And boy are you in for it.

Wally walked into the kitchen as his mom got off the telephone and stared at him.

Wally: Morning mom.

Mrs. Beatles: Is that all you have to say after not coming home?

Wally: I got beat up last night, Kuki had me spend the night at her house.

Kuki(Waving) That be me.

Mrs. Beatles: And Kuki doesn't own a phone?

Wally: I woke up there this morning, not knowing how I got there.

Mrs. Beatles: Whatever Wally, Joey would never do something like that.

Wally(Chewing his anger down) I'm- not- Joey.

Mrs. Beatles: That's for damn sure.

Kuki: Don't you love Wally as much as Joey?

Mrs. Beatles(Laughing) Yea right, love him as much as Joey, why would I do that?

Kuki(Shocked) Because he's your son, he's not a dog you can put out in the cold when your bored with him.

Mrs. Beatles: Why not he does the same to his brother.

Wally(Walking off) Forget this I just came to change then I'm going out with my friends.

Mrs. Beatles: Hold it right there young man.

Wally(Crying) What do you want to yell at me again?, because if you are then let me save you the trouble and just leave because I'm tired.

Mrs. Beatles: Stand right there Wally, I'm not finished with you yet.

Wally stalked off as his mother bounded after him and he slammed his bedroom door in her face.

Wally(Throwing his clothes off) Stupid mom loves Joey more than me, Who do you love huh mom? who do you fucking love?

Wally's clothes basket connected with Wally's foot as it sailed across the room and his clothes showered his floor.

Kuki: Do you see what your doing to him now?, he's lost in this world and he doesn't even have parents to help him through it.

Wally threw a clean T shirt, shorts, and a pull over shirt with a dragon on it over himself and moved his basket away from the door.

Wally(Stalking off) I'll be back late not that you care or anything like that.

Mrs. Beatles: Take your brother with you.

Wally(Walking through the living room) Mom wants me to take you with my friends and I for the day.

Joey(Jumping from the chair) Goody I hate lounging around this house all day.

Wally: We're going to get some burgers and then we're going to see Transformers.

Joey(Hugging him) Thanks for taking me with you Wally.

Wally: Don't mention it kid, I don't want you here listening to mom and dad fight.

Joey: So what's after Transformers?

Wally: We come back here for dinner.

Mrs. Beatles: We're going to talk about your night last night when you get home Wallabee.

Wally: That's fine with me.

Mrs. Beatles: Have fun Joey, and be sure to thank your brother for being so grateful.

Joey(Smiling at Wally) Thank you Wally.

Wally: No prob squirt, let's just get a move on.

Kuki led the way out of the house as Joey was lifted onto Wally's shoulders and Kuki smiled.

Kuki: You love him don't you Wally?

Wally: How could I not, I feel bad for the tike because he has to listen to my parents fight left and right.

Joey(Looking down at Wally) They used the D word again Wally, do you really think they'll go through with it?

Wally: They might, but I think the main question is if they don't go through with it, will we want to be around them?

Kuki: The D word?

Wally: Divorce they've been throwing that word around forever.

Kuki: Well if their fighting somebody has to leave.

Wally: Dad threatened to take Joey and me with him, my mom says we're all his, he just needs to find a job.

Nigel: So that gives you something to look forward to.

Joey: Daddy hasn't worked a day in his life.

Wally: Well said kiddo.

Rachel: Why don't you find your dad a job?

Wally: You know I never thought of that, then we won't have to listen to mom yell anymore.

Joey: We can go to the restaraunt we're eating at and see if they need a cook.

Rachel: I thought you hated Joey Wally.

Wally: I thought I did too, but come to think of it, it's hard to hate someone that's been through the same things as you.

Rachel: Wally my boy, I think your growing up on us.

Wally: You too, you aren't acting like a grump today.

Kuki: Yea I mean what is that about?

Rachel: It's a new batch of agents, and I feel that if I don't assert myself I'll be walked all over.

Kuki: I thought it was becuase Fanny was your bestest friend.

Rachel: I admit I picked up a couple of her qualities, but it was just me being scared.  
Kuki(Hugging her) Don't be scared, we're really a fun bunch of kids.

Wally: Yea once you get to know us.

Rachel: The day I got decomissoned as supreme leader to take Nigel's job, I have to admit I had no idea how he was going to take it.

Wally: He reacted well once he came to.

Rachel: Then he thought it was a joke until he got his papers saying that he was going through KND training for supreme leader.

The gang stopped in the parking lot of a restaraunt called Greasy Jacks.

Wally: Burgers anyone?

Rachel(Running to the door) You don't have to ask me twice.  
Nigel(Walkng up to her) Me either.

Kuki: I think we should thank Wally for his great idea.

Everyone: Thanks Wally.

Kuki: You could start spending the night with me if home's broken Wally.

Wally: Thanks for the invite but the treehouse works just as good.

Kuki: Then I'll join you when you sleep there.

Wally(Moving closer to her) I'd like that.

Kuki(Eskimo kissing him) And once your dad's free from your mom's yelling you'll have a new home to make Joey's and your own.

Joey: Can I sleep in the treehouse too?

Wally: I don't see why not, you can let the crickets and owls put you to sleep like I do.

Joey: That sounds peaceful enough.

Kuki: It is, see my parents take me and Mushi on this family camping trip at the end of the Summer, and I'm usually used to sleeping in my own bed.

Joey: But the owl and the crickets make it better for you?

Kuki: Yep them and the bullfrogs.

Joey: Can we come on the camping trip too?

Wally: Joey we really shouldn't impose.

Kuki(Shaking her head) You won't be, my mom and dad always tell me to bring a boy home, wait until they hear I'm bringing one camping.

Wally: I guess it could be cool, roasting hot dogs and making smores.

Joey: Singing camp songs around the campfire.

Wally: Sleeping in tents.

Joey: Fishing for our dinner.

Kuki: Actually we really don't eat the fish, my dad just enjoys the expirience of it all.

Joey: I've never been fishing.

Kuki: My dad would have a ball with you, he forced Mushi and I to learn fishing at a very early age.

Joey: My daddy always goes with Wally, see that's Wally and daddy time, I get my daddy time when we go get ice cream.

Wally: Tell you what, the next fishing trip we have, I'm inviting you to come along.

Joey(Bouncing up and down: Really Wally do you mean it?

Wally: I've never meant anything more in my life kid.

Wally's father walked up as he wore a grin and Wally and Joey knew there was good news coming.

Wally's father: I signed the divorce papers this morning, I'm taking the house seeing I put more money into it.

Wally and Joey ran into their fathers arms crying as he held them tight.

Wally: Dad when is our next fishing trip?

Wally's dad: I was thinking we could go tomorrow, I hear a lot of fish are biting down by the lake.

Wally: I propose a new family tradition, we take Joey with us and we go get ice cream after.

Wally's dad(Surprised) Did my son just invite his brother on an older son only fishing trip?

Wally: Yea I guess I did?

Wally's dad(Looking down at Joey) What do you say kid?

Joey(Raising his arms) Yayyyyyyyy let's go now.

Wally's dad: Well we can't go now, word on the street is Wally's taking you to the movies.

Joey: yea and he's taking me camping with Kuki's family at the end of the Summer.

Wally's dad: Kuki who?

Kuki raised her hand and stood up as Mr. Beatles looked her up and down and knew this must be Wally's newest catch.

Wally's dad: Don't let this one get away Wally, she's beautiful from head to toe.

Kuki(Blushing) Thank you Mr. Beatles.

Wally's Dad(Sitting down) Mind if I join you for lunch?

Wally: Where are you working dad?

Wally's dad: Here where you now sit, there in desperate need for a short order cook.

Kuki: Cool so this could be our hang out spot.

Wally's dad: Actually it'd be great for business, because I'm also the manager here.

Joey: Can I hang here too?

Wally's dad: Sure the more the merrier.

What happens when Joey and Wally get to Mr. Beatles's new house read part 6 Living Like Royalty and reply to part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Once the movie was over Wally, Joey, and Mr. Beatles went back to the house to find the police with Mrs. Beatles.

Mrs. Beatles: I deserve this house just as much as he does it's a split income seeing that we were married when we brought the house.

Policeman #1: Mr. Beatles got awarded the house when he went into court this morning and you never showed, just how much do you love your kids?

Mrs. Beatles: I would have showed if I didn't have one little brat stuck in front of the TV, and the other brat shacking it up at a girl's house.

Policeman #1: I guess that answers my question, by my records your kids are not called brat 1 and brat 2 their Wallabee and Joeseph Beatles.

Joey: I hate my full name that's why I have everyone just call me Joey, and Wally shortened his name once people asked him what it meant.

Policeman #1: So if you'll excuse him Mrs. Beatles but the house now belongs to Mr. Beatles and his sons, and you'l have to find a place to stay.

Mrs. Beatles: I told you this house is half mine because it's a split income, I have every right to live here just as much as he does.

Policeman #1(Forcing Mrs. Beatles away) And I told you that the judge awarded him the kids and the house, so split income that crazy bitch.

Mrs. Beatles: If I knew the custody hearing was today, I'd have taken the TV obsessed brat and went down to the courthouse.

Policeman #1: The next time your summoned into court maybe you should take it seriously Mrs. Beatles.

Mrs. Beatles: My lawyer told me there was nothing to worry about, and if I had to miss the court date I could go on a later date.

Policeman #1: Well then I suggest you get a new lawyer Mrs. Beatles, because she just lost you your kids.

Mrs. Beatles(Looking down at Wally and Joey) Stupid brats every last one of you are brats.

Mr. Beatles: Can we maybe wrap this up I have a fishing trip with my two sons tomorrow and I'd like to wake up on time.

Policeman #1 forced Mrs. Beatles into a police car with her yelling profanities the whole time it pulled from the driveway.

Mr. Beatles: All right kids let's get you two inside and settled into bed we have an early start before us tomorrow.

Wally and Joey dashed into the house to find that it wasn't their old house, it was a humungus mansion and Mr. Beatles smiled.

Mr. Beatles: She can have the old house all she wants, I brought this house today when my lawyer said I needed one.

Wally: At least there's no fight over sharing a room, there's enough room for Joey, you dad, and Joey, plus the cruddy Brady Bunch.

Mr. Beatles: Why don't you two find a room to settle into, I'll order Chinese and I have a friend I'd like you to meet.

Wally: Can Kuki come over too?, I want her to help me decorate my room seeing she has the decorative sense.

Mr. Beatles: No problem son, in fact I'm expecting to see Kuki around here more now that she's your girlfriend.

Joey(Smiling) Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh Wally has a girlfriend Wally has a girlfriend ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Wally(Walking up the stairs) Little brothers you love them but somtimes you want to strangle them.

Joey(Holding his neck) You can't strangle me I'm to cute of a brother to get strangled.

Mr. Beatles(Picking Joey up) Nobody's strangling anybody in this house.

Wally: Cool your jets bro I was just kidding, Kuki has a sister about your age and if she's hanging here maybe she'll bring her sister along.

Wally climbed the stairs as Joey got a piggyback ride to the hall where twenty doors met him.

Mr. Beatles: Take your pick Joe, any room you want is yours for the taking.

Joey: Daddy if Wally and Kuki are boyfriend and girlfriend are they going to fight like mommy and you do?

Mr. Beatles: Absolutely not I won't let their relationship get like your mom and mine was.

Joey: Is the friend you have us meeting a girl?

Mr. Beatles: As a matter of fact she is, I met her at the library a couple of days ago when I was studying the law for court today.

Joey: Is she prettier than mommy?

Mr. Beatles: I think she is, but your mother let herself go in the last year we were together.

Wally met Joey and Mr. Beatles in the hall as he saw a door with his name on it.

Wally: If we're chosing our rooms then why does this door have my name on it dad?

Mr. Beatles: Because I thought yuou'd like this room, give it a look and see what you think.

Wally opened the door to find a king size bed, an Xbox 360, a PS 3, a WII, A Xbox, A PS 2, a home theater system, DVD's, and a computer.

Mr. Beatles: I take that shocked look that you love the room, tomorrow after fishing and ice cream we can go video game shopping.

Joey(Shocked) Wowwwwwwww is my room like Wally's?

Mr. Beatles: Not exactly like his yours has toys, stuffed animals, and posters as far as the eye can see, and a working choo choo train.

Joey(Jumping up and down) I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see let's go now.

Mr. Beatles laughed as Wally flipped his phone opened and called Kuki, the only girl he could carry a four to five hour conversation with if he wanted to.

Kuki: Kuki's house of puppy love Kuki speaking, and how may I serve your puppy needs today?

Wally: First of all grab our daughter and get your little toosh over to 115 Robust Street, you have got to see my new room.

Kuki(Grabbing Angels leash) This couldn't be more perfect, because I got the ok to see you whenever I want. Wally(Sprawling out on his bed) From who Kooks mom or dad?

Kuki: Both they told me that they were just glad that I had a real boyfriend, for some odd reason they thought a Rainbow Monkey loving girl couldn't get one.

Wally: Well you can thank Angel for the big confidence booster, if not for her I never would have spent the night last night.

Kuki(Hugging Angel) Or woken up in my bed this morning, Angel is just like our little Cupid isn't she?

Wally(Smiling) Yea I guess she is, I mean she doesn't have arrows but she does have a loving nature.

Kuki: Do I need to pack a sleepover bag?, because if I do I'm thinking you'll need a bigger bed for Angel, me, and you Wallykins.

Wally: That's not going to be a probelm, Angel, you, and me will be able to fit fine on this bed.

Kuki: Do you have popcorn and Cherry Coke, because I'm in the mood for a movie tonight and without sour patch kids, popcorn, and a Cherry Coke it's a no go.

Wally: Let me guess you can do without the sour patch kids right?

Kuki: Uh huh but to tell you the truth I'd rather do without the popcorn than the candy.

Wally(Going through his backpack) You might be in luck, do you substitute sour patch kids for sour patch watermelons?

Kuki: It's like your in my head Wallykins, do you have the watermelons?

Wally: About twelve bags, see I'm going through this phase where their the only candy I'll eat and Joey hates them so he won't steal them.

Kuki: Yea Mushi's a candy burglar too, but when it comes to bunch a crunch, Junior mints, or black licorice whips she won't eat them.

Wally(Laughing) Hence the reason you took to chewing black licorice whips when your at school.

Kuki(Smiling) Yea but they do grow on you after awhile.

Wally(Looking at his watch) My dad's ordering Chinese in a little while so when do you think you can get here?

Kuki: Five minutes to the minute Wallykins, Angel and I are all packed for a night of mommy daddy fun.

Mr. Beatles: Wally come on down and meet my friend, Kuki's parents called and said they have no problem dropping her off.

Wally: I have to go sweetie I'll see you in five minutes, and be sure to bring the black licorice I enjoy it.

Kuki(Grabbing a baggie) Already done Wallykins, I'll see you in five.

Wally hung up and ran downstairs to see a woman half his mother's age with silver colored hair, purple lipstick and glitter all over her face.

Woman: And this must be the Wally I heard so much about, My names Elizabeth but my friends call me Lizzie.

Wally(Extending his hand) Wally and what are you like 25?

Lizzie: No I'm 35 actually I just look real young for my age.

Wally: Where did you meet our dad.

Lizzie(Kissing Mr. Beatles) At the library, he was looking for a loophole to win the courtcase and I was reading Shakespeare.

Joey: Shakespere who's he?

Wally: He was a poet back before any of us were even born, he also wrote some of the greatest plays ever performed.

Lizzie: You've been reading Will I take it?

Wally: I have to because next year I'm going to be a Freshman in High School so they made us read him in our Senior year of Junior High.

Lizzie: And the little one must be Joey, awwwwwwww isn't he the cutest thing?

Mr. Beatles: Wally why don't you come and help me set up for dinner?, leave Joey and Lizzie alone to get to know each other better.

Wally: All right I have some questions about her anyway.

Once they were out of hearing distance Wally looked Mr. Beatles up and down.

Mr. Beatles: All right I know what your thinking and her age is an issue, but she loves me for me Wally.

Wally: Were you cheating on mom when you were with this girl dad?

Mr. Beatles; No she wanted me to come back to her apartment one night and I said no because I was still married.

Wally: 35 dad when was the last time you were 35 dressing like a 21 year old?

Mr. Beatles: College actually I acted like a 17 year old there but I was 21, after that I met you mother and traded my imature nature for a mature one.

Wally: Well if you like her then I guess I like her too, just as long as you take it slow and don't rush into marriage with this one.

Mr. Beatles(Hugging Wally) Thanks son for everything, and to let you know I learned my lesson about rushing into marriage and I won't be doing that again.

A knock came on the door as Wally and Mr. Beatles rushed out of the kitchen to find Kuki with her mom and dad smiling behind the door.

Mr. Sanaban: She wants to spend the night tonight and I didn't think that would be a problem seeing their dating now.

Mr. Beatles: Of course not we'd love to have Kuki over tonight, but you'll need to pick her up early because I have a fishing trip planned with my son's tomorrow.

Kuki(Kissing her mom and dad) I'll see you two tomorrow, Angel and I have some bonding to do with Wally.

Lizzie: Bonding huh what are you two doing a project for school?

Wally: Well things started out that way, but things escalated when Angel our pretend daughter saved me from some bullies and I spent the night at Kuki's house.

Kuki: Yep and he became a good daddy over night, Angel can't get enough of him now.

Lizzie: Well he has a good father to look up to so yea I guess he could be a good father.

Wally(Petting Angel's head) And just what are you doing up so late young lady?

Kuki: I say we show her to where she'll be sleeping and get her settled, then you and I can eat some food then go to your room to watch a movie.

Wally(Grabbing Angel's leash) Come on sweetie let's get you sleeping so you can wake us up early in the morning.

Kuki: She wakes me up around 5:00 so yea I'd say she's going to wake us up early.

Wally: Well I'll be ready to wake up early when she decide to lick my face or whatever it is she does.

Lizzie: So how long have Wally and you known each other Kuki?

Kuki: As long as I can remember there was a Wally in my life, we went to pre school together and then we just stuck together like paper and glue.

Lizzie: I wish I still had the same friends from pre school but as I grew up so did my friends and I guess they sort of got tired of me.

Kuki: I hope that never happens to Wally and I, because Wally's sort of growing on me like moss to a rock if you know what I mean.

Wally: Actually it's great to have Kuki for a friend because she's always happy and her nickname in pre school was Sunny for that reason.

Kuki: I just never found a reason to frown I guess, I mean why frown when you can smile your life away?

Wally: I'll be right back I'm going to let Angel sleep on the bed with us and I think she needs her sleep.

At her name Angel ran up the stairs with Wally following her and Kuki close behind.

Kuki(Looking at all the doors) Wowwwwwwwww which room are we sleeping in?

Wally opened the door that had his name on it and Kuki saw everything in his room and her jaw dropped.

Kuki: My parents would never let me have this much stuff in my room at once, how did you talk your dad into it?

Wally: I didn't he surprised me with it after we chased my mom away and we saw that this wasn't our old house.

Kuki: You are so lucky my parents would never surprise me with a room this awesome.

Angel jumped to the foot of the bed and stretched her paws before laying her head on them and closing her eyes.

Kuki(Whispering) Shhhhhhhhhh she's sleeping and she won't wake up if we don't make a sound.

Wally and Kuki raced down the stairs to get Chinese food as Joey, Mr. Beatles, and Lizzie were already seated around the table.

What happens at dinner read part 7 Surprises and envy and reply to part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Kuki was nervous through dinner because she got the ok to take Wally camping at the end of the Summer but they specifically said no Joey seeing Mushi was a handful in herself.

Lizzie: So there he was reading this law book and there I was watching him with curriousity in my eyes due to the fact that it was the thickest book on law that the library had.

Wally: More Lo Mein Kooks or are you ready for movie night in my room with black licorice and the other candies our little sibs don't eat?

Kuki just nodded her mind elsewhere and Wally noticed this also.

Wally: Come on Kooks let's go upstairs where you can get whatever's on your mind off it.

Kuki: Well my parents said that you could go with us to the end of Summer camping trip but Joey would have to stay behind because Mushi's like five thousand five year olds wrapped in one.

Joey(Storming up) But your not going to go right Wally?, I mean no me no you am I right?

Wally: Well it would give me time to get to know her parents Joey, and it's not like they don't want me there.

Joey: Right but they don't want me there and Kuki already invited me so wouldn't it be unfair for you to go at all?

Wally: Not really because you see she hadn't discussed it with her parents.

Joey: Great so I get the shaft because she didn't ask her mom and dad if both of us could go?

Wally: Joey remember that time you took a trip with mom and dad to the forest for camping and I was left alone because I was grounded?

Joey(Sniffling) Yea so what?

Wally: Well consider this trip I'm taking with Kuki like the trip you took with mommy and daddy.

Joey: But it rained half the time I was on that trip and it was boring, can't you beg your parents to let me come too Kuki?

Kuki: I tried that the puppy dog pout and all but as I said Mushi as cute as she is, is also like five thousand five year olds wrapped in one.

Joey(Storming off) This dinner is over for me this is so unfair, why does Wally get to go but I don't?

Mr. Beatles: Joeseph Gregory Beatles you're going to learn that there are some things that Wally can do that you aren't allowed to do, and camping with Kuki's family is one of those things.

Joey(Crying) Yea but-but-but-but-buttttttttttt she said I could go already that's not fairrrrrrrrrrrr.

Mr. Beatles: Until you can control yourself Joeseph go to your room.

Joey ran off crying as Kuki made to chase after him but Wally sat her down.

Wally: It's not your fault Kooks, you couldn't have known your parents would tell you no.

Kuki: But he's crying don't you feel bad that he's crying?

Wally: Well sure I do but that doesn't mean we have to run after him showing him that we feel sorry for him does it?

Kuki(Picking up her fork) No I guess not I mean the ignore method always worked with Mushi.

Lizzie: So Kuki how long do you expect to be with Wally?, I mean hows about a time frame?

Kuki: Forever if I can help it and forever if he can help it, I really love Wally and I don't ever want him to leave me.

Lizzie: Good answer now Richard I have to go Madeline needs me too you know.

Wally: Madeline?

Lizzie(Nodding) Yea my daughter Madeline, she's four and she tends to get cranky if I'm not home to read her a fairy tale.

Lizzie picked her purse up and pecked Richard's lips then left as Mr. Beatles stared at Kuki and Wally.

Wally: All right I admit I was skeptical but if she has a four year old daughter I guess she's good enough for us pop.

Mr. Beatles chuckled and ruffled Wally's hair as he and Kuki walked upstairs to see Joey sitting at the top of them with a stout on his face.

Kuki: I'm going to get my PJ's on Walls you check on Angel and get the DVD Player ready.

Joey(Grumbling) You should have named her Howly not Angel.

Wally: She's probably scared to be in a new place.

Joey: It's not fair can't you make Kuki take me?

Wally: No because I don't own her parents and their the ones who said you couldn't go not her.

Joey: So make them say I can go too, I mean just tell them I can keep Mushi in line for them.

Wally: Because I'm not about to get into an argument with two adults I hardly know when they have their mind's set on something.

Joey(Stomping off) Fine then I'm not your brother anymore, have fun with Howly and Mrs. Promise Breaker.

Wally: I'll be sure to Joey and FYI Howly and Mrs. Promise Breaker both feel bad for you and they shouldn't.

Joey: Yea well I didn't ask Howly and Mrs. Promise Breaker to feel bad for me Unfair Brother.

Kuki came out of the bathroom spinning around in a silk green nightgown with straps short for her sholders.

Joey: Stupid Mrs. Promise Breaker and Howly I hate the both of you.

Kuki: It's alright if you hate me now I'm sure you'll get over it tomorrow.

Joey(Angrily) No- I- Won't- Mrs.- Promise- Breaker- and- If- Howly- were- here- I'd- tell- her- the- same- thing.

Kuki: Well I'm sure you and Howly as you like to call her will get along sooner or later.

Joey: That'll never happen because you and Howly are taking my brother away, now you and Howly are going to be the only things he thinks about.

Kuki: Joey that isn't true because Wally loves you more than anything, and until you learn that you're always going to see me and Angel as threats.

Joey: Her name isn't Angel it's Howly and you're not Kuki either your Mrs. Promise Breaker.

Kuki(Opening Wally's door) As I said you'll get over it Mushi always does sooner or later.

Joey: Yea well Howly, Unfair Brother, and you Mrs. Promise Breaker can have fun camping in the woods I hope you catch Posion Ivy which I caught on my little trip with mommy and daddy too.

Kuki slammed Wally's door in Joey's face trying to stop Angel from howling because of the storm brewing outside.

Kuki(Stroking Angel's fur) It's all right Mama's Little Angel mommy's here to cure your fears.

Angel howled more as lightning shot across the sky and Wally hurried into the room with candy, soda, and dog treats with Kuki slowly stroking her daughter's fur.

Kuki: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh it's fine Angie it's just a storm and all kids must go through them at least once in their lives.

Wally: All right let's see if a treat soothes our troubled Angel or maybe some music.

Wally grabbed a guitar as Kuki looked curiously at it and he played the opening chords to Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum and Kuki started singing to Angel

Kuki:_ Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings _

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Wally: _I never opened up to anyone_

_It's so hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

Kuki and Wally: _We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burnin so bright_

_I don't wanna mess_

_This thing up_

_I don't wanna_

_Push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been _

_Waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm all right with_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

Kuki: _I know that if we give this_

_A little time_

_It'll only bring us closer_

_To the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

Wally: _No it's never felt so right_

Kuki and Wally: _Just a kiss on your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burnin so bright_

_I don't wanna mess_

_This thing up_

_I don't wanna_

_Push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been _

_Waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm all right with_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't wanna say goodnight_

Wally: _Know It's time to leave_

Kuki and Wally: _To be in my dreams_

Wally _Tonight_

Kuki: _Tonight_

Kuki and Wally: _Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire_

_Burnin so bright_

_I don't wanna mess_

_This thing up_

_I don't wanna_

_Push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark_

_That you just might_

_Be the one I've been _

_Waiting for my whole life_

Wally:_ So baby I'm all right_

Kuki: _Let's do this right_

Kuki And Wally: Just A kiss goodnight

Kuki:_ With A kiss goodnight_

Wally: _Kiss goodnight_

After the song Angel stopped howling and yawned laying her head in her paws as Kuki and Wally settled down for RIO which was Kuki's new favorite movie.

Kuki(Singing) Show me show me how you roll, drop it drop it drop it low, drop it low, drop it lowwwwwww he he I love that part.

Wally pushed play and reached his hand into the candy bowl as Kuki did the same and the both of them knew that singing Just A Kiss wasn't just for Angel but for their love as well.

Kuki: Walls I can't help but think that the song we sang wasn't just for Angel but us too I mean you remind me of the boy who doesn't open up.

Wally: And you remind me of the girl on the bus in the video looking at her Ipad and seeing me tell you not to forget me.

Kuki(Snuggling close to him) And I never will Wally Beatles, and boy am I ever glad you're going camping with me and my family too, you'll be able to keep Mushi off my tail.

Wally: Yea but I'm not sure Joey will be able to ever get over the fact that he's not allowed to go with us, I mean Mushi would love it if he could I'm sure.

Kuki(Smiling slyly) And if Mushi's happy she won't be like five thousand five year olds wrapped in one.

Wally: Kuki Sanban I do believe you have a plan, a devious one too judging by your smile.

Kuki: Let's just say that Joey's nickname for Angel, you, and I are going to take a 360 when I'm done.

Wally slurped up some gummi worms and chewed as Mushi took handfuls of gummi bears and tossed them into her mouth

Kuki: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I love these things, it's just too bad they have to kill bears to make them.

Wally(Chuckling) Please tell me you're kidding.

Kuki: Sure I am I mean I paseed school with honors since I was in pre school, I know they aren't made with real bears but imagine if they were?

Wally: I suppose they would growl their way out of the gummi stuff binding them wouldn't they?

Kuki(Nodding) Yea I suppose you're right Wallykins.

When the movie ended Kuki and Wally were asleep with grins on their faces both of them seeing different versions of Just A Kiss in their dreams.


End file.
